Not for all of my little words
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: Itachi doesn't understand people, as strange as they can seem. But there's one man who doesn't quite seem human. Character-study. OCs included, kinda revolves around Hiro  OC .
1. It doesn't matter what I do

The first time Itachi ever met Hiro he was six years old, and walking to the academy. The man was standing outside of a sake-bar, holding a white mask with (blood) red lines on it, Itachi instantly recognized it as an ANBU mask, but he didn't bother to stop, until he noticed the man had two of his class mates with him, the girl he knew as Kunei was bouncing up and down trying to look at the mask.

The man, Hiro, was smiling knowingly at her, but refused to lower it so that she could see it, as Itachi approached the two children looked at him, before bowing to the man and running up the street toward the academy.

Itachi paused before the man, and he looked down at the young boy who was looking up at him disapprovingly. The man seemed surprised, but neither of them spoke, a man inside the bar called out to the man standing in front of Itachi ("_Hiro, come in here son!_"), just as Itachi's mother called to him ("_Come on Itachi, we have to hurry._").

Hiro smiled down at Itachi, and slowly turned away.

Hiro's smile worried Itachi, but he paid it no further thought, as he assumed he'd never see the other man again.

* * *

><p>Itachi was seven when he next met Hiro, who'd come straight from the Hokage's tower, to see his brother and sister graduate. He was congratulating them when he looked up across the crowd and caught Itachi's eye.<p>

He smiled.

Itachi shivered without knowing why.

This time Hiro spoke to him, "Congratulations." he said as Itachi walked past him, toward his own father. His voice was strange, a sort of deep husky voice. Itachi wondered if the strange scars on his throat, which his brother and sister carefully avoided looking at, had something to do with the way he sounded.

Itachi didn't speak to him, but rather walked straight to Fugaku, a blank expression as his father patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>The third time Itachi, now a chuunin met Hiro, still an ANBU, the other man didn't smile. It surprised Itachi, but he showed nothing. Hiro walked past him, and though nothing seemed different Itachi could see what the others couldn't.<p>

Something on his mission had broken something inside of him, but Itachi was sure; Hiro would reach out to nothing, and nothing would care to reach back.

* * *

><p>The forth time Itachi met Hiro, he was thirteen years old, and ANBU captain, and his encounters with the other man would be too often to count now, but still Itachi knew he would try.<p>

He was introduced as ANBU captain, and when the men left the room only he and Hiro stood staring at each other.

Itachi offered a smile.

Hiro didn't.

* * *

><p>Itachi took Hiro with him, occasionally, when he had to take a partner. The other ANBU assumed it was for the sense of familiarity that Hiro offered, having been the older brother of both of Itachi's cellmates.<p>

Itachi tried one day, in vain, to understand why Hiro seemed to hate so much, including him.

He asked him, as they headed home, "Why don't you look at me?" he wasn't entirely sure what he meant by the question, and the look Hiro gave him told him it was a question for which he would fear the answer, but when Hiro did, finally answer, Itachi didn't understand,

"Because if I look at you... I want to touch you."

Itachi started to ask what he meant, but Hiro quickly used his ninjutsu, Shadow fade, for which he was known as the 'Shadow Killer', and faded into the shadows.

* * *

><p>When Itachi, almost fourteen, and still contemplating Hiro's strange response almost seven months earlier, approached the man on the training grounds feeling slightly apprehensive. He came to a halt three, or so, feet from the vigorously training Hiro, and softly spoke, repeating the same strange question he'd asked the man months prior, to see if his response was different, "Why won't you look at me?"<p>

To his surprise Hiro turned to look at him slowly, breathing heavily from over exertion, and did something strange, he fell to his knees, and sat back on his heels slowly, his hands resting flat on the ground, palms upward, and spoke softly, almost a whisper, "I want to touch you."

Itachi still didn't understand this statement, unsure of what kind of touch the man meant he said softly, "And so you can."

"No." Hiro whispered, and didn't yet lift his eyes to the boy before him.

"Why?" Itachi didn't understand the complexity of a situation as simple as touch. Why not, he wondered, just touch? What problems could such an action bring?

Hiro looked up at him slowly, and for the first time since Hiro had knelt Itachi realized that it looked as if the man were groveling before him, "Touch you?" Hiro asked, he seemed aghast at the very thought, "If I should indulge myself I would taint you. As pure as you are, you could never understand."

Itachi frowned, not understanding, but again Hiro fell into the shadows, and Itachi was left to wonder.

* * *

><p>Itachi, not quite fourteen, had to leave. His family dead at his hand, and he thought of his brother. Thought of his pain, his anger. His hate.<p>

He truly had let Sasuke live for his sake.

Some where outside the village Itachi met Hiro for the last time. Both men had blood on them, Hiro had it dripping from his hands, and Itachi had it drying on his skin.

They stood in a small clearing, illuminated by the full moon what seemed to make the blood glow black.

Itachi didn't know what to say, and he could see Hiro was looking at the cut in his forehead protector, and so finally Itachi said, falling back on the conversation they'd started ten months ago, and left off with three months earlier, "What do you mean," he could hear his voice rasping, and he felt as if he should feel something, other than longing, "That you would taint me?"

Hiro held up his hands, and smiled slowly, "With these blood stained hands I would turn your white into red."

It was the first time Itachi had seen him smile in years.

This time it was Itachi who left without another word, thinking that someday, some where they would meet again, and finish this conversation. When he could understand better.

As he moved past Hiro his hand brushed the older mans as he dropped his hands to his sides.

Hiro didn't look at Itachi, and Itachi didn't look at Hiro.

* * *

><p>Hiro had been wrong, Itachi realized as he stumbled toward Sasuke his hand outstretched and trembling, it wasn't his touch that could have tainted Itachi. It was Itachi's touch that would taint.<p>

Sasuke was standing before him wide eyed and afraid.

Itachi offered a smile.

Sasuke didn't.

His fingertips touched Sasuke's forehead, slick with blood, and he felt the life force draining out of him.

Itachi reached out to no one, and no one reached back.

Itachi closed his eyes.

A/N: **This isn't anything real important... though I am particularly in love with that stupid OC =.=!**

**Just written from boredom/for Itachi-ness.**


	2. I don't want to get over you

**A/N: Sorry :o**

Hiro was twenty five when his father passed, or technically was murdered. Though he was the only one to know that.

He hadn't seen Itachi in days.

Hiro was standing before the Hokage, Kunie on one side, and Hyosuke on the other side, the Hokage had requested their presence. He seemed hesitant, almost sad, as he slowly reached across the desk, and placed a scroll in Kunie's outstretched hand, and she looked up at him, from the scroll, and the look of horror on her face seemed to tell her brother, Hyosuke that something was wrong, slowly he went to her side and looked at the scroll.

He read the words scribbled on the scroll, and his sister gave a keening cry, as he knees buckled and she dropped the scroll, covering her face with both of her hands she began to sob. Hyosuke knelt next to her slowly, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Hiro looked at them blankly, as if he didn't understand this display. "I'm sorry, Hiro." Sandaime's voice drew his attention, and he looked to the two scrolls the older man had placed in front of him, one addressed to him, and the other to Hyosuke. "Your father he..." Sandaime sighed, "He's been murdered."

Hiro scowled, thinking the words over slowly. "He was a good shinobi." Hiro said suddenly, before turning and leaving the room. As a jounin the information the Sandaime wished to tell his younger brother, wouldn't concern him.

* * *

><p>Hiro was standing in his bedroom, it had been three days since he'd been in the Hokages office to receive the news that his father was dead. His scroll lay on his desk still unopened. He hadn't seen Hyosuke in three days, though Kunie had moved in with Hiro, and brought their brothers things along, Hiro didn't feel as if his brother were part of his household.<p>

Hiro was watching Kakashi and Gai down in the street when he heard Kunie in the kitchen, weeping, and speaking. Hyosuke, he decided, must be home.

Hiro entered the kitchen as Kunie rushed out past him, Hiro got a glass of water as Hyosuke removed his armour, they could see the laundry room from here, and Hyosuke frowned before heaving a sigh, "I do the laundry." he said softly, and Hiro looked at him slowly, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Where have you been? You missed Fathers funeral." Soshi's voice was monotone, Hyosuke noticed.

"I was sent after Uchiha Itachi." Hyosuke said softly, and Hiro looked startled, much to his brothers surprise.

"Sent after him? Why? Is he alright?"

Hyosuke furrowed his brow, wondering if his brother had even left the house since his fathers funeral. "He murdered his clan, Hiroki. He's a missing nin." his voice was soft, but his words were heavy.

The glass slipped from Hiro's hand and hit the floor, shattering. Neither of them spoke.

Hiro turned and left the kitchen, Hyosuke went to the laundry room.

* * *

><p>Hiro was on his knees, his hands holding the edge of his desk so tight his knuckles were white. He was trembling, and struggling to take a breath.<p>

He needed to scream. He needed to cry.

He could hear his voice reverberating off of the walls, and there was a pain in the back of his head, an almost pressure, that made this all unbearable.

He couldn't scream. He couldn't cry.

Hiro lurched forward, bile rising in his throat, and pouring out his lips. He felt it rolling down his chin, and his throat burned.

"Itachi." he whispered, closing his burning eyes, "I need you."

Hiro dragged a hand down from the edge of the desk slowly, and wiped his mouth, a small whimper escaped his throat and Hiro shivered.

He felt like he was going to die.

* * *

><p>Hiro had gone into his room, to do whatever it was he needed to do, and Hyosuke went to Kunie's room, and while gathering her dirty clothes he listened to her frantic whispers, accusing their older, slightly eccentric brother of murdering their father.<p>

Despite the fact that she had no reason to think such a thing, he agreed to help her look into it. He went to the laundry room and began sorting the clothes. Much to his surprise he found another ANBU suit there. It seemed to be Hiro's size, which surprised Hyosuke as his older brother had quit ANBU nearly nine months prior.

Shaking the suit out Hyosuke flinched when something flipped off of the suit, and hit the wall, bouncing off it rolled into the corner and sat there until Hyosuke had turned the machine on. Going to the corner he knelt and slowly, carefully picked a ring up.

His chest constricted, and the emotions he'd been ignoring seemed to all surge through him at the sight of the blood covered ring.

That was his fathers dragon ring.

Kunie came into the hall and saw him holding it, they looked at each other, and he saw a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before.

Suddenly they both realized, everything about their brother was about to be scrutinized by them.

A/N: **Thank you Tecnis! For the awesome review! I'm glad you enjoyed Hiro :D. I plan on updating quite a bit about him, so enjoy it?**

**I'm thinking of writing a fanfiction, a real one, not a little snippit one like this, about Hiro, but... I-I dunno if I should ;A;.**


	3. Epitaph of my heart

Matsuda Soshi was twenty years old when his wife smiled meekly at him, so unlike her usual fiery smile, and sat him on the kamiza, with a hot cup of tea, before she knelt beside him, still smiling.

Still unsure of what she could be planning, Soshi sipped slowly from the tea, waiting for an explanation. "I invited my mother and father to dinner, tonight." she said softly, and Soshi nodded, still not seeing reason for such a sitting for such simple information.

"Soshi?" turning toward Kaela Soshi couldn't help but smile, he loved her possibly more then anyone else in the world, and probably always would. "I'm pregnant." Soshi blinked slowly, almost unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Really?" her fiery smile returned as she nodded. Pregnant! Soshi couldn't believe it!

He'd never been happier.

* * *

><p>Soshi was twenty one when the doctor told him that his wife had brought a beautiful son into this world. He felt as if he had wings. A son! His own son! He turned to Mingyu, his old cellmate who happened to have a doctors appointment today, "A son! I have a son!" Mingyu embraced him, and they both felt like crying from happiness, for it was common knowledge that Mingyu was thought to be unable to have children for an injury he'd received in the war during his younger years.<p>

The doctor allowed Mingyu to enter the room with Soshi, when the man rushed to the side of his wife's bed grinning, expecting to love his child with all of his heart, to be willing to give his life for the boy (though secretly he'd wanted a daughter), he looked down into the face of his newborn son.

But Soshi didn't see the beautiful baby Mingyu and Kaela saw.

He saw a demon.

* * *

><p>Soshi was twenty three when Hiroki, already walking and running, but not talking, committed his first demonic act. Sakumo, who lived down the street, had a newborn at the time, and Mingyu despite the doctors conclusions, had a one year old son.<p>

Kaela had invited Mingyu and his wife, Sakumo and his wife, to dinner. While the adults were eating Hiroki, Gai, and Kakashi were placed in the next room, though Sakumo seemed worried to leave Kakashi (even in a playpen) in the room with the older, rougher boys, Kaela assured him that Hiroki was a good boy.

Soshi remained silent.

The boys had been playing, Soshi speculates, when suddenly the adults, all laughing at this point, heard young Gai wailing, and the infant Kakashi screaming. Soshi was the first one in the room, and though Hiroki was sitting silently at the small play table across the room, Soshi instantly knew he had done it.

Mingyu rushed into the room and scooped Gai into his arms, cradling the bleeding boy to his chest, and glaring at Soshi, who stayed silent, turned and left, quickly followed by his silent wife. Sakumo's wife rushed into the room, and began crying when she saw her baby bleeding, taking him she ran from the room, and house in the direction of the hospital, followed by Sakumo who didn't even bother to look at them.

Soshi stood rooted in the spot, and turned slowly toward his son. Hiroki looked up at him, and showed no emotion.

Kaela cried that night, unable to understand what had happened, how she had raised such a violent boy. Soshi remained silent as he donned his ANBU uniform, and suddenly she wheeled around to look at him, "This is your fault, Soshi!" she snapped, and he looked up at her slowly, carefully avoiding her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he half whispered, trying not to give way to the fact that he'd already been considering such an option. He had been told as a child, after all, that he had a mental illness, which caused madness, and could be passed onto his children, should he have any.

"You and your stupid ANBU!" she shrieked, stomping her foot, "You bring violence into this house, and you teach our child that such actions are permissible!" Soshi wanted to point out that they were both Shinobi. Such actions, he thought, kept them in a home.

Soshi looked at her blankly, tiredly, and slowly put his mask on. He wouldn't have to think about it now, slipping out the window he felt better.

* * *

><p>Hiroki was six years old, when he finally made his father proud. Graduating in the middle of his class was a little disappointing, but Kaela quickly pointed out that Soshi himself had done worse then that when he graduated.<p>

Hiroki seemed proud as he held the headband up to show his father, Soshi smiled back as he knelt before his son, taking the headband he tied it around his sons head slowly, smiling softly, "Congratulations, Hiroki."

Though he'd never changed his view that Hiroki was a demon, the child seemed to be growing into a splendid young man.

"Hiro." his son said softly, and Soshi furrowed his brow slightly. It was his sons choice, as an adult now, however, so he nodded.

"Hiro." he said as he pulled the boy into a hug.

* * *

><p>Soshi rather liked Hiro's teacher, Iwate Kisho. He seemed rather talented in Ninjutsu, which was Hiro's best area.<p>

Hiro, however, didn't seem to care for the man. He was insubordinate, and rude. He also seemed to hold a great dislike for his cellmates.

Soshi worried for their safety.

Soshi was proud when his son was sent into the fields of the war. It was good he would be protecting his country. Soshi was sure that Hiro, who'd stopped him on his way in while the boy was on his way out, would change his view.

The war would change Hiro, Soshi was sure.

Change him for the better.

* * *

><p>Soshi was standing out front of his house, bidding farewell to his wife when Kisho came up into the yard wearily. Soshi said hello, as he looked around, noting that the other man hadn't brought their son, both Soshi, and Kaela, turned toward Kisho.<p>

Kisho softly told the tale of how he had split the cell, taking Jin with him, while the two boys Sato and Hiro went off together. Sato had met him on the other side of the bridge, but he had been alone. Hiro, he said, had insisted it would be easier to take an alternate route.

They never found the boy.

Kaela began sobbing as she collapsed in the doorway.

Soshi felt much older then his thirty years.

And then Soshi felt an odd sense of foreboding.

* * *

><p>Soshi was thirty two, and it had been two years since he'd learned that his son was gone. Possibly dead.<p>

He was standing in the hospital, waiting. The doctor came out grinning, "Twins," she said, and Soshi felt ecstatic, "A boy and a girl."

Finally a girl!

Soshi went into the room, feeling slightly apprehensive, and looked down at his daughter. She was beautiful, and so was his son.

Soshi wept for happiness.

* * *

><p>Soshi was thirty two when Kakashi, whom he was fostering at the time, entered the house in a rush. "Soshi." he said bowing, "Minato-sensei wants you at the hospital." Kakashi was slipping his sandals off and Soshi scowled, as he placed Kunie, his daughter, on the cushion beside his before standing.<p>

Kunie stood and followed Kakashi lazily as the boy made his way down the hall.

Soshi made his way to the hospital, sensing something he'd never wanted to sense again, and feeling apprehensive. He met a smiling Minato in the lobby, and they went to a room upstairs.

He was nine now, and a lot taller (and a little chubby), but Soshi could tell they wanted him to know this was his son. That this was Hiroki.

"Your son." Minato was smiling, and his teeth were blindingly white. Hiro smiled awkwardly as he slipped down from the bed, and took a hesitant step toward Soshi.

"That's not my son," Soshi said without thinking, "My son died years ago." it came out sounding harsher then he'd expected. But what he didn't mention was that he thought his son had died nine years ago, not two.

Hiro's blue eyes changed, they went from warm to icy in a matter of seconds, and again he was the only one who seemed to notice.

Soshi hated the monster.

* * *

><p>Soshi was thirty six when he and his wife were called to the hospital.<p>

Hiroki had been in an accident, they told them, he was the only survivor. Soshi felt a coldness set into his bones at the mention of the accident, a bomb they said. A bomb had gone off as Hiroki and his cell crossed over the bridge.

The only reason Hiroki survived, they told him, is because the boy had been ahead of his cell.

Kalea was weeping, but Soshi felt as if he had been doused with ice water. Visibly shivering the woman reassured him that they would save his son.

But Soshi knew that was too late.

His son was dead. His sons body, however, was possessed by a demon, and he was the only one who could see past those blue eyes into the dark soul.

Soshi knew that Hiroki had set that bomb off.

* * *

><p>Soshi was forty six when he met Hiro, as he was heading to a vital mission. His son looked furious, but Soshi paid it no mind. Hiro was always mad.<p>

"What do you want?" Soshi asked as he stopped on the tree branch.

"You told Sandaime I was unfit for duty!" Hiro snapped, it was an accusation. Not a question.

Kunie, however, had been the one to tell him that. "So what?" Soshi drawled slowly as he folded his arms over his chest, "You are."

Hiro seemed to become enraged over such a suggestion. "I'll kill you." Hiro hissed, and Soshi furrowed his brow, "With my bare hands!" Hiro snarled as he raised his hands, as if to emphasize the point.

Soshi wasn't sure if Hiro was just being angry, or if the man had finally snapped, and so he began to move, slowly leaping into another tree, but as he leaped he glanced toward Hiro, the other man was gone.

Soshi hit the tree branch, but just as his foot got purchase, the branch vanished. Along with the tree. And the forest.

They were in a world of blackness, and Soshi climbed to his feet slowly, looking around the area as his eyes adjusted.

Was this where Hiro went all the time?

"That was a promise, not a statement." Hiro hissed into the darkness, and Soshi whirled around looking for him.

For the first time he was afraid of his son.

He caught sight of Hiro's weapon, the small silver disks glowing with chakara. They illuminated his eyes.

The last thing Soshi saw was the icy glow of Hiro's eyes.

He'd known the boy was a demon...

A/N:

T**his is kinda... weird. Just a piece exploring Soshi, AKA, Hiro's dad. To show how evil Hiro actually is, and why he feels as if he'd taint Itachi, the only person he ever really cared about (except his mom). **

**Just to be clear Hiro is _NOT _a demon. He's just... crazy o.o.**

**By demon I mean mythological demon (I.E the Japanese used to believe that if you were born with blonde hair blue eyes, you were a demon), his father just thinks he is, because he was born with BLUE eyes, rather then brown like Soshi and his wife. **


End file.
